1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling hitch assembly, especially for pulling agricultural implements with a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to be able to pull two, for example agricultural, implements, such as two hayrakes, at the same time. These implements are generally arranged so as to be disposed one after the other, yet staggered when viewed in the direction of travel. The heretofore known hitch assemblies for pulling such implements either provide a rigid arrangement to which the implements are attached, or a somewhat pivotable arrangement which must be at least partially disassembled and reassembled each time the position of the implements relative to one another or to the direction of travel is to be altered. This is, of course, time consuming. Furthermore, the heretofore known hitch assemblies do not provide adequate steering or guiding.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved pulling hitch assembly which overcomes the drawbacks of the heretofore known hitch assemblies. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pulling hitch assembly which is equipped with guide means to keep it properly directed, and which nonetheless is easy to adjust and to transport.